Natural Born Killer
by Shoki-Kokoro
Summary: one misson gone wrong and sasuke feels like he is loosing everything, can Naruto keep a grasp on what sanity is still clinging


The only sound that surrounded me was that of my own footfalls atop the dense wooden floor. Only the shadows on the much to vacant walls kept me company as I made my trek to the higher ups. In these vacant halls is where I found my mind would wander. Wander to all of the memories I wished to suppress, memories of that fatal night. Shaking those thoughts out of mind I approached the cold wooden doors. Raising my fist and knocking three times, the sound ringing out like death bells, calling out warnings for those in lethal situations.

"Enter" the smoothly chill voice pierced through the wood. Twisting the golden knob I pushed inside the dull room. Looking ahead at the unkempt desk, I eyed the blonde haired woman perched behind it. Her eyes held a dark look that screamed at me to run; that I wouldn't want to hear what she had to say.

"You asked for me Lady Tsunade?" my voice held restrictions of my emotions, emotions I only let him see.

"Yes, I want you to head a mission, scout, plan and execute." I stiffened at the request. For the most part I remained the silhouette those vile creatures would see before they died, not the one behind the scenes that arranged the assassination of death itself.

"You have more knowledge of the area than any other" I felt that familiar ripple down my spine, screaming at me 'Sasuke you should run, run far away before she can finish her sentence.' But I had to ignore my instincts; they only served you well on the battlefield. Oh I didn't know how wrong I was.

"And where exactly is this place in which I have the most knowledge of?"

"The old Uchiha Lot" it felt like the world around me screeched to a halt, tossing around everything that was right and logical. The one place I swore I would never return to, was now the place I had no choice but to go. Ever since that fateful night of bloodshed, that left it abandoned I had been living with him. And it was him that pulled me through everything.

I could make no utterance in response; I could only nod feebly before being excused from the room with a list of the people attending this suicide mission. Standing blankly on the darker side of the door I was just thrust out of, I let my mind run in a panic.

I let my feet fly up the stairs as I raced for the apartment door. Grasping the little silver key so hard it sliced into my pale flesh releasing the crimson prisoner from within. I shoved the dripping key into the metal slot slamming the door open. I looked to the blonde who looked up from his settlement atop the leather couch. The welcoming smile on his face was gone as soon as it had risen, replaced with that look of concern that always turned his bright blue eyes into deep worried orbs.

"Sasuke what's wrong?" I just continued to stare at him blankly, eyes wide and breath rushed with panic.

"Sasuke?" I felt those callused hands grasp my shoulders and pull me towards that firm chest that I was usually holding. I was the weak one today. The roles had reversed. I was the one that needing protecting, from my own thoughts.

" It's there" I knew from the look in those cerulean eyes, he knew where I was talking about.

"What is there Sasuke?" I could hear the concern lacing his tone.

"The mission" I felt the paper slip through my fingers as he clasped it from me. Pulling it wide to view its' contents, eyes racing over each and every single name that would be accompanying me on this horror mission.

" Don't worry Sasuke I will be there" the coo slipped through his lips as he pulled my head to his broad chest, those fingers caressing and entangling themselves into my black locks.

I found myself relaxing into that chest, my eyes gliding to a close and I have never found myself so grateful to have him here with me.

Naruto Uzumaki, god I love that boy.

The moon hung overhead as we approached that desolate place. The one place I wished to never have to see again. And here I was returning to the one place I promised I would never go. As my heart rate began to accelerate I felt that warm hand in mine, and that callused pad on his thumb gently stroking over my quivering flesh. I couldn't show a sign of weakness in front of my troop.

It was hard when I saw that place looming up ahead. Those screams that seemed to resonate still in those cement walls, the blood stains that never seemed to fade and cracks that held prisoner all of my worst nightmares. The cement paths that held many of my memories captive, the only thing stopping me from running, escaping this dead place, Was him, the one still holding my hand through everything, who would be there through everything I could ever put him through, he wasn't leaving anytime soon.

I felt the familiar texture of those streets I never wanted to walk again, as we all travelled through the horrid dank place in search of death itself. The creatures that roamed the night and slaughtered thousands with no regard for the family left behind, and those who become these creatures, loose every sign of self, left to just divulge in pure instinct, the only instinct that mattered to those creatures. Hunt.

Well were for the hunters that hunted the ultimate hunters, we were the ones travelling at night right into the dens of the dead. Right into the awaiting fangs of the Nosfuratu. Of the damned. We were the ones who sacrificed life and limb for others around us. We fought and lost more than you could ever bring yourself to imagine.

And as we halted outside the lot, we prepared ourselves for our funeral of ash and blood.

(name: Natural Born killer)


End file.
